My Dear, Sweet Little Brat
by Ice and Thunder
Summary: "So, you wanna know how I met her? How we grew up together? How we got seperated, and then found our way to each other again? Then listen well, my dear, sweet little brat." Laxana story for Laxana week!
1. Chapter 1

**So, someone told me it's Laxana week! And since that's my favorite ship, I'm gonna write as much as I can here for the rest of the week. I'll try to do Shadow Games as well, for the ones reading it, but no promises. **

**Enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

The first time I saw her was at the front of the guild. Of course, at the time I never knew she'd become so important to me. She was wearing a red, sleeveless shirt, with a pink skirt. A yellow bag was tied on her back. She had a small, white puppy on a leash. And you have to believe me when I'm telling you, she looked adorable. I know it's hard to imagine. But hey, people change over time, right? Just like she developed a great love for alcohol. You know, alcohol was actually my only competition. And I almost lost to it too. Almost. I'm not that emotionless.

Anyway, where was I? Right, the first time I saw her. Well, she was staring at the horizon. Of course, I'd come to the guild every day, being a new member and all. And when I was able to stop looking at that hopeless expression on her face and enter the guild, I found her entering with Macao and Wakaba only a few minutes later. I watched her as she sat down and got some orange juice. She took a few sips through the straw, folded her arms on the table and placed her head on top of them. That sad expression on her face. I was about to go talk to her, but then decided against it. She'd probably be gone soon anyways.

Turns out I was wrong. She visited frequently. Hell, that's an understatement. She was here almost every day. So a couple of days later, I decided to go and talk to her. She was just sitting at a table every day, staring at the same spot. The door. No one seemed to notice her, besides Macao and Wakaba trying to start up a conversation with her at some random timings. I know it sounds hard to believe, but she seemed extremely shy. She gave short responses, and stuttered a lot. So, one day I just went to sit beside her, but she didn't seem to notice my presence. "Hi, I'm Laxus. Laxus Dreyar." I introduced myself, politely holding out my hand. Alright, I know you're probably laughing right now. I know I was never polite in the time you knew me. But as I said before, time changes a person. I used to be different when I was a kid, you know.

Anyway, back to the topic. She was just staring at the door, clearly lost in thought. So I tapped her shoulder to get a reaction out of her and tried again. "I'm Laxus, nice to meet you." That's when I got a reaction from her. She looked up at me, and a blush tainted her cheeks. She was blushing from embarrassment. "E-Ehm… Well, I-I'm Cana…" She spoke with a soft, barely audible voice.

"Well, nice to meet you, Cana." I told her.

"Thank you." She replied, regaining her composure.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you a new member?" I inquired.

"N-No. W-Well, not yet…" She murmured.

"Well, are you thinking of joining? It's a really fun place, and my grandfather is the greatest guild master ever!" I exclaimed.

"I-I'm not sure… I'm actually just waiting for Gildarts to come back…" She answered.

"Gildarts? He doesn't come here often. Why are you looking for him?" I ask.

"He… No, I can't say, I'm sorry…" She replied. Even though I was curious, I let it slide.

"It's okay. We all have our secrets you know."

She smiled, and thanked me. I waved her thanks off, telling her it's nothing.

-(^_^)-

And that's how it went for a small two weeks. She came by almost every day, and we'd talk. We'd talk about anything and everything. I'd tell her about my love for storms, and how I love the sound of crackling thunder. She'd tell me about how she used to beat everyone at every card game possible. Of course, I wanted to test that, so I played a few card games with her. I lost so badly, it was almost depressing.

So one particular day, she came walking over to me. And what she said next made me grin.

"L-Laxus, if it's not too much trouble... I… I'd like to join the guild." She spoke, determination flashing in her eyes.

"About time, Cana. Come on, let's go and see Gramps."

And that's how she ended up joining. We'd play together every day, which didn't make my father very happy. He wanted me to be strong, and spend more time training. I still remember how he used to push me to my limits whenever he got the chance, and it broke me. But let's put that aside.

But life at the guild was more fun with Cana around. At least I had someone my age to play and talk with. Then two months after her first visit to Fairy Tail, Gildarts returned. As soon as we heard the bells, all of us ran outside. Cana was amazed, and I found myself grinning. It wasn't often that Gildarts came back, but when he did, he'd always bring me something. So when he did arrive, we let him pass. I sat down with Cana and we watched Gildarts talk with Gramps. When I glanced over at Cana, I saw tears forming in her eyes. "Cana? Are you alright?" I asked. She didn't reply, though. She got up, and walked over to Gildarts, meeting Macao and Wakaba on the way. They escorted her to Gildarts, and I saw Gildarts speak to her. She smiled brightly, but as soon as Gildarts continued talking, her smile faded as quickly as it came. Gildarts went upstairs to talk with Gramps, while Cana walked out of the guild, with her head bowed. I followed her. I could tell a storm was coming, so I wanted to warn her. However, in the busy streets of Magnolia, I lost sight of her. By now the storm had started, and people were running to their homes. I continued to look for Cana, and found her sitting down on a grass field in the park. I sat down beside her and saw her cry. As a sign of comfort, I threw one arm around her shoulders. She continued sobbing in my chest. Who knew Gildarts was her father?

And that, My Dear, Sweet Little Brat, was how I met your mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad some people liked it ^_^! Thanks a lot guys! You're all awesome! By the way, it's true there aren't many Laxana fics. But there's this awesome writer whom I really admire for the Laxana he/she writes! So, please check out **_**Quill's Feels**_** everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

Why did he do that?! Damn it, dad! Why'd he have to go and betray our trust?! These thoughts were all that were going through my head in those days. My idiotic old man just had to go and do it, huh? He just had to go and betray me like that… I've never been so angry before. Your grandfather had planted a Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima inside of me. Of course I could already use thunder and lightning magic, with some additional magic which I taught myself. But my father did the one thing he wasn't ever going to be forgiven for. He betrayed us, and caused harm upon our guild. All for some stupid treasure. Gramps had yet to judge him, but I hoped it was nothing too harsh. I mean, sure, he betrayed us and our trust, but he's still my dad. How wrong I was to believe in that man…

My father had this fat assistant of his, called Nalpudding. Gramps warned him not to come around here. He did so, despite the many warnings he got. And every time gramps was about to send him away, father spoke in his defense. I never really liked 'my uncle' Nalpudding. He was extremely annoying, and I really wanted to beat him up many times. Anyway, one day, Nalpudding came by and took father with him. Gramps told me to go with them, so I did. Not before seeing Cana, of course. She was getting used to the guild quickly. A few years had passed since she first joined. Turned out we had a five-year age difference. So, I went to sit next to her. "What'cha doin'?" I asked her.

"Trying to predict when Gildarts will come back." She responded.

"Gildarts? You're dad, huh?" I asked. Of course she'd told her best and only friend. Yes, she was making new friends, but she had to tell someone, and she couldn't tell everyone. She'd told me she was too scared to see their reactions. And I respected that. (Stop laughing).

"Laxus! Don't say that out loud! People will find out!" She shrieked. Now people were staring at her, and she looked down at her cards silently, blushing from embarrassment. I gave a chuckle, and smartass Macao spoke up. "Laxus, don't bother her too much, alright? She's a bit too young, if you know what I mean." He grinned, and the rest of the guild burst out laughing, staring at our red faces. "Shut up! Damn it, Macao!" I yelled.

"LAXUS!" Dad boomed. "We have to go." He said, then left. I gave Cana a grin, to which she replied by one of her own, and left to catch up with dad.

On the way to our destination, dad just kept giving me these lectures about the importance of money, and how you can rely on no one but yourself. Not even family. Also about how old Gramps was getting, and he'd probably kick the bucket soon. I didn't know why at the time, but I'd find out soon.

So, when we arrived, he told me to stay in the carriage. I obliged, and sat still. I turned the music of my Sound Pod louder, and nodded my head to the beat. Then, in the split second it took for one song to transform into another, I heard whispering. I put my music on 'stop' and listened carefully. With the Dragon Slayer Lacrima inside me, I also inherited dragon slayer senses. One of which being extremely sensitive hearing. (And another being motion sickness, unfortunately). "-Yeah, here's the address of the house of the Master of Fairy Tail. Now, where's the location of the treasure?" My dad was saying. Of course, I was confused. What was he talking about? Even though he'd forbid me to do it, I peeked outside. Two men were on the floor, unconscious, and dad was handing a slip of paper to the other man. The other man gave a quick nod, and handed another slip of paper to my father. He took it, and in his eyes shone something… something just plain evil. He was smirking. What he said next crushed in whatever light I held him. "You'll have to kill these Fairy Tail members, they know too much. And be sure to check if the old man is really dead when you assassinate him. He's a clever one." You can't blame me for jumping out of the carriage, and roaring at them to stop. Nalpudding released a heavy sigh. "Laxus, back in the carriage. NOW!" My dad gave me a glare, and frowned. I glared back, determined, however. "You will not touch them! Dad, what the hell are you doing?!" I roared.

"You ungrateful brat! Get back in the carriage! Now!"

"NO!" Lightning surrounded my body, and I dashed forward, sending a punch towards the man's jaw. "LAXUS! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!"

"NO WAY!" I yelled, but was then smashed into the ground. I looked up to see Nalpudding towering over me.

"You need to be taught a lesson in respect, boy." My dad said. He attacked me, his own blood, with his magic. He sent paper men flying towards me. I tried to smash them all to bits, instead of defending myself. One of them got my eye. Now part of my vision was blocked by blood, while I tried to defend myself using my other eye. When the wave of intense attacks stopped, I was covered in blood. Dad gave a low chuckle. I just got up, and stood in front of my fellow members. "You. Won't. Harm. Them." I repeated. I spread my arms, and glared at them with my only working eye. That's when Nalpudding smashed his fist into my head. The last thing I saw was Gildarts sending Nalpudding flying, and Gramps crouching beside me.

-(^_^)-

When I first opened my eyes, I was lying in bed at Granny Porlyusica's. I tried to get up, but my body hurt too much. Then the events of the night before shot up. I placed my hand on my eye and allowed my fingers to trace the scar. That's when I noticed Gramps sleeping in a chair beside my bed. I got up, and noticed that all I was wearing was my underwear. I started looking for my clothes, and found them too. I threw them on and quickly checked the scar on my face. It was long, and covered almost half of my face. Then I picked up gramps and carried him outside. When I looked back at the house, Granny Porlyusica was standing in the doorway. She was frowning, but I gave her a nod as my sign of appreciation. She turned around and went back inside. Gramps was snoring loudly, so I carried him back to our house. I put him in bed, and went to my room. But I didn't sleep. No, I could rest later. I found myself weak after what had happened. I couldn't afford to be weak, so I trained. I trained all night long. I almost broke down many times, but my determination won over my body's pain. And when the sun came up, I took a shower, and got ready. I headed to the guild, my eyes feeling weary.

I was the first, so I opened the door, since I had the key. I entered the guild, and started looking for a job to do. That's when she came running in. I turned around and saw Cana breathing heavily in the doorway. "Laxus!" She screamed and ran towards me, enveloping me in a hug. Shocked as I was, I hugged her back. "What?" I asked her.

"What the hell happened last night?!" She asked. Not calmly too.

"Oh, well…-" I started, but was cut off.

"I was practicing yesterday, and I thought I'd try to see how you were doing! It said your life was in danger! I went to Master Makarov, and he rushed out of the guild with Gildarts behind him!" She yelled.

"Well, that explains that." I muttered.

"You got me so worried, damn you!" She screamed, then gasped. "Laxus, your eye…"

"Oh, this? It's nothing, really." I tried to calm her. She certainly was a handful.

She was about to respond, when the usual bunch entered the guild. So, I took her to a table and sat down with her, explaining the whole story.

And that, My Dear, Sweet Little Brat, was how I got my first scar.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here I am again. Sorry for the lack of Laxana in the previous chapter, I just made up how Laxus got his scar. I was actually thinking of writing it in Cana's POV, but decided against it. **

**Enjoy! **

**-(^_^)-**

Gramps proved to be even worse! He just expelled his own son! Sure, he messed up, but expelling him is too harsh! I'm sure dad wouldn't have actually gone through with the plan of killing those members or assassinating grandpa! He must have had a reason, right? How wrong I was at the time.

I'd had an argument with gramps, and at the end of it I announced that I'd get much stronger, and all for my own sake. Not for his, not for dad's. I wanted to prove how powerful I had gotten after training every single night. There was just one girl that wouldn't leave me alone, no matter what. Yeah, it was Cana. I know she was just trying to help me. But you see, I was falling into a deep darkness. Depression transformed into anger. Anger I couldn't control. She was very precious to me, and therefore I didn't want to hurt her. There was just one thing I could do: distance myself from her. But there was one problem. She wouldn't let me do so. Every time I came by the guild after a job and sat down, lighting a cigarette, she'd sit next to me and start a conversation. I enjoyed it, to be honest, but I couldn't afford to grow any closer to her. I tried my best, but it wasn't enough. And let me tell you something, you have her stubbornness.

I tried to stay away from the guild as much as possible, only coming by to grab a job and then leave again. That's what made me a rare sight to see there. Cana found out where I'd started living after moving out of the house. Your great grandfather was a good man, but I'm sure you already know that. I really respected him, but when he expelled dad, I just got angry. As a naïve child, I just wanted everyone to be happy together. But I soon found out it didn't work like that. Anyway, less about me, more about your mother and me. So when she found out where I lived, she just came by and knocked on the door. I was drinking a simple beer when I opened the door. "C-Cana? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You're barely at the guild anymore, and I just wanted to see you again." She replied.

"Listen, I was about to leave on a job, so-" I started, but she cut me off.

"No, Laxus, you weren't. Why are you trying to get away from me?" she asked. What should I have said? That I regretted it, and wanted to go back to the past? No. I couldn't. So, instead, I tried to get her to leave me be. "What the hell does it matter to you, huh? Why won't you just leave me alone?!" I shouted at her.

"Because I don't want you to be alone!" She yelled back.

"Well, too bad! I want to be alone, alright?! Just get lost!" I shouted again. A part of my soul broke that day. I regretted everything I said to her, but you have to believe me when I say my intentions were pure. I just didn't want her to get hurt, so instead, I hurt myself. There were tears in her eyes when she screamed "FINE!" and ran away. I knew she was hurt too, but it was for the best.

…

A year or so had passed. There were a bunch of new members. A kid that strips all the time, and uses ice magic. Another knuckleheaded kid with pink hair, looking for a fight all the time. The Strauss family, which consisted of three, white-haired, take-over mages. One of which was a shy kid in suit, and the other two were his sisters. One aggressive, the other kind. There was also a re-quip mage with scarlet hair. A bunch of other brats joined, but never mind them. What I was thrilled about was the S-Class exam. I was ready for it, and I just had to be one of the competitors. And it turned out I was right. I was chosen to participate. But, so was Cana…

We arrived at Tenrou Island and got our first assignment. Simple enough. I had trained hard and long all year. And now it was my turn to rise. So I completed all the assignments without a problem. Time for the final battles. First me against some poser from the guild. He was really easy to beat, and all because I had gotten a hell lot stronger. I barely used magic. I simply dodged most of his attacks, then threw a kick into his stomach. I finished him with a Lightning Blast. And that's pretty much how all of it went. Sorry, but I don't feel like describing all those petty fights. But my final opponent was the toughest. Physically, mentally and emotionally. You see, my final battle was against her.

We stood in front of each other. I had my hands in my pockets, my Sound Pod playing music. She stood in a determined fighting stance, cards held ready. We eyed each other down for the longest time. She was wearing her green dress over her orange top. Her hair had grown longer, and instead of putting it in a ponytail, she let it fall freely. It reached her shoulders. She was frowning, and I acted as if it didn't make a difference. Then, both our eyes widened as we went on the offense. She threw her cards at me, like they were shuriken. I dodged them using my Lightning Magic. She was fast. So I threw myself at her, but she threw a card on the ground, screaming: "The Prayer's Fountain!" Water flew in all directions, hitting me and sending me flying backwards. "Jolt of Fate!" She continued. Luckily for me, she attacked with jolts of lighting, using three cards. If I remember correctly, she told me that she'd used the _'Lightning'_, _'Reverse Tower' _and _'Lovers'_ cards. Well, I'd trained my lightning well too, so I sent a blast of it in her direction. My lightning overpowered hers, so now I went on the offense. I covered my fists and legs in lightning and attacked her. I only got like two hits, before she attacked me with Explosion Cards. I was sent flying again, but somersaulted to land on my feet. I rushed her again, this time using a Thought Projection. I wasn't very good at it, but at least it was good enough. She fell for my trap and attacked it, throwing her cards again. She had gotten a lot stronger too, I could tell. But since she fell for my trick, I now stood behind her. I kicked her out of consciousness, and left with an aching heart. Closing my eyes, I muttered an apology to her unconscious body. I was now an S-Class Mage.

And that, My Dear, Sweet Little Brat, was how I got distanced from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is going well, hm? I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it! Of course, you can always give me a review to motivate me further!**

**Enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

I suppose everyone at the guild's been telling you what kind of a moron I was before I got expelled. I'd grown arrogant by my strength. And since Fairy Tail was the guild I was part of, I didn't let it be insulted. I even electrocuted a monkey-man. Everyone kept saying Fairy Tail was weak, and it was driving me insane. My guild wasn't weak. Okay, okay. I know I could've helped everyone out more often, for example with the war against Phantom Lord. But I wanted the others to gain some experience. Alright, I may have gone a bit too far when I beat the crap outta Gajeel. But I was kinda enraged. And I blamed him for all the times people called my guild weak. Yeah, I went a little overboard. I'd grown so arrogant, I forgot all about my past with Cana. I had lost all my emotions, all except anger, hatred and arrogance. I even told Cana to strip if she wanted my help. I can only imagine how hurt she must've felt. The things I did… but let me tell you my side of the story.

It seemed Natsu had beaten some sense into me. I'd never forget his words. We're all family in the guild? We're all comrades? That bastard actually opened my eyes. Gramps expelled me. Justified. I'd been an idiot. I'd gotten my feelings back after that fight. The distance I'd put between myself and the others. Was it still necessary? Everything I'd done, it just seemed illogical. So, I'd been expelled, and I'd deserved it. After saying goodbye to my Raijinshuu (Thunder Legion), I grabbed my bags and left. But not out of town yet. I couldn't just leave like that. I know everyone was preparing for the Fantasia parade and all, but I couldn't just leave her without apologizing and saying goodbye. So I started walking through the city, looking for her. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on locating her voice. And when I heard it, a smile automatically grew on my face. You know, that might have been one of the few times I was actually scared. What would she say? Did she hate me? Only one way to find out. So I headed over towards the sound of her voice with my heart thumping in my throat. I found her just outside the forest, speaking to two guild members. Cana's back was turned to me, and she was facing the two of them. When they saw me, they gave me angry glares. Cana turned around and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Can I talk to you? In private?" I asked, my gaze facing the grass. I watched the grass dance to the wind that was blowing. "What for?" I heard her ask. I could tell her arms were folded across her chest.

I turned to the two members standing behind her. "Could you give us a minute?" I asked.

"They don't have to go anywhere!" Cana screamed. I deserved whatever was coming my way. I gave the two men another questioning look. They looked at each other, then nodded to me and left. Cana glared at me. "What do you want?" she asked. I've rarely seen her like that, but when she does get like that, run for your life. Seriously.

"I… the old man expelled me." I started.

"…Oh." She said. She was surprised, apparently.

"And, I… I'm-" I started, but she cut me off, recovering from her shock.

"Let me guess. You're sorry? Well, sorry won't cut it, you bastard!" She shouted.

"I know…" I simply muttered, watching the grass. "I never meant to… you know, hurt you and stuff…" Alright, it wasn't the best apology. But I just felt regret for the first time in so many years, I still had to learn how to act with these feelings. And I swear, the slap she gave me must've been heard through the whole of Magnolia. My cheek felt sore for almost two weeks afterwards.

"Damn you, Laxus! Because of you and your stupid tournament, so many people got injured!" She yelled.

"I know… and I regret it." I muttered.

"You better!" She replied.

I stayed silent, facing the ground. She stayed silent too. And we just stood there, in front of the forest, no one around.

"Why did you distance yourself from everyone? Do you know how hurt I felt? I couldn't sleep, overthinking whether or not it was all my fault." She suddenly said. I looked up to see tears in her eyes, her gaze turned away.

"I…" I was shocked. Honestly I had expected her to forget about me in two days. Yeah, your old man was an idiot.

"Hell, you're the main reason I started drinking." She spoke, and I saw tears slide down her cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore, so I did the only thing I could think of. I stepped forward, cupped her cheek with my hand and pressed my lips against hers. My eyes were shut, and I got lost in the moment. You know, I've heard that when you kiss your true love, you feel fireworks. Well, it's true. I felt my insides explode. It was strange. Butterflies in my gut. She responded to my kiss, and everything inside my body was on fire. I broke the kiss after a while, and stared her in the eyes. Her face was dusted by a bright red blush. I felt my own face heat up too.

"I… gotta prepare for the parade…" She told me. Then I realized my hand was still on her burning cheek. I removed my hand reluctantly. "Yeah, I gotta go too…" I answered. We both headed in opposite directions. But I knew I wasn't going to leave without seeing the Fantasia parade.

…

So, when night fell and it was time for the parade, I headed over to the main street. The parade was starting, so I watched from the background. And when Cana came by, letting her cards float inside some hearts with her arms spread, I smiled. As if noticing my presence, she turned to stare me in the eyes.

…And she was smiling. A smile meant for me.

She turned to the other two men behind her and gave a quick nod. Both of them shot something into the sky, forming a circle. Cana threw a card, piercing the circle. And a pink heart appeared in the sky. I gave her a wide smile, which she returned with a slight, barely noticeable taint of pink on her face.

And I swear, she looked like an angel smiling there.'

And that, My Dear, Sweet Little Brat, was how we shared our first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry this one's a little late. It's like, 10 PM, but I did have school and homework. I really hope everyone's enjoying this!**

**Enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

Just when I thought I'd seen everything on my travels in the time I was expelled, the Second Fairy Tail Master comes along. Hades. Or Precht. Whatever his name was. Did you know that he created an Amaterasu Formula in an instant? He was definitely dangerous.

You know, on one of my travels, while I was crossing a dessert, I felt a strange feeling in my heart. Like someone important was in danger. Someone calling out to me. So I didn't hesitate and used my Lightning Body to go at the highest speed possible towards Tenroujima. I had a feeling something was going on, and my feeling tuned out to be right. I was just in time to save Natsu's team from meeting their deaths at the hand of the Second Master. The fight against him was hard. I was able to force myself to continue fighting after being hit by the Amaterasu Formula, for grandpa's sake. When I was about to be hit by another one of that bastard's spells, a thought occurred to me. Why should I be the one that defeats this guy? I've hurt grandpa myself, and I wasn't even part of the guild anymore. No, his children should be the ones to beat him. And I knew just the person. The same idiot that beat me: Natsu. Of course, he would never be able to beat me again, since the difference in our power had increased immensely when I left the guild. I travelled when the sun was up, and I trained when the sky turned dark. I was able to keep up with Hades, but I didn't deserve to be the one. So I gave all the power I had left to Natsu, taking the blast head on.

…

When I next woke up, the sun was up, Hades was still alive, and apparently blabbing some shit. I didn't even listen to a word he said. I got up and punched the old fool, finishing the fight.

Of course, at that time everyone else came walking by. I got scolded by gramps too. Then we gathered at the camp. I was there too, chatting with Gildarts. When he heard what happened, he started laughing at me. I glanced over at Cana, who seemed happy to see me, for some reason. So, when Gildarts left me alone, I headed into the forest with a fresh pair of clothes. Cana entered the forest just when I was done changing, and I gave her a small smile. She was wounded too, her brown hair still flowing just as beautifully. She smiled back, then without warning, tackled me. Or it was a hug. I couldn't really tell the difference. "You're back…" She whispered.

"What'd you expect?" I asked, a smirk finding its way on my face.

"Are you allowed back into the guild?"

"Nope. The old geezer started scolding me for setting foot on this island."

"What? Really? At least now I know where you get your stubbornness from." She concluded.

"Cana… Have you told Gildarts yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No… I've told Lucy… But… I'm still afraid he won't accept me…" she muttered into my chest. I sat down, leaning my back against a tree. She sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder, it was an enjoyable moment, one I would remember forever.

"You don't have to be afraid, you know. I'm with you. Who cares if he doesn't accept you? Or do you want a father figure?" I asked, which got her thinking.

"That's not it, I just feel like I should tell him, you know. But I'm afraid he won't be willing to accept the truth."

"The truth is the truth. He can't do shit about that. He'll have to accept it. Or else I'll beat some sense into the damn geezer."

This brought a graceful smile on her features, one that lighted up my life every time. "Thanks, Laxus." She said.

"No problem."

…

After Acnologia's attack, we returned to the guild. Of course, I didn't. I wasn't allowed back yet. I rented an apartment in Magnolia to stay, to come by from the hard battles. No matter what, this would probably always stay my home.

And that, My Dear, Sweet Little Brat, was how our reunion went.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arigatou, min'na! I'm glad you're all enjoying this! You have no idea how happy reviews make me!**

**Enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

"…And so, I've decided to retire. Your new master will be, Gildarts Clive!" Gramps announced, pointing in Mirajane's direction. Mira just smiled sweetly. "Wh-What?! Where the hell is Gildarts?!" Gramps asked, a worried and confused expression on his face. I almost burst out laughing. Seeing him like that was rare, believe me. "Well, I don't really know where Gildarts is, but he left this." Mirajane answered, giving gramps a letter. His face turned pale and his eyes widened while he read the letter. I got worried for a split second, then gramps roared: "WHAAAAAAT?!"

He read the letter out loud for us to hear.

"_Master, as well as everyone in the guild, I'm sorry, but I'm not cut out to be 'Master'." _

Many started laughing, while gramps stared at the paper in disbelief.

"_Well… I will take the opportunity to give two orders as the fifth master. The first: accept Laxus Dreyar as a member of the guild._

I couldn't believe it. After I processed the words and understood what they meant, which took a hell lot longer than usual, I felt my eyes widen and my mouth hung open.

"That's taking liberties!" I heard gramps say. Of course, I was too shocked to respond.

"Old man…" was all that left my mouth. Your grandpa Gildarts might've been a little slow, but I still owed him a hell lot for letting me back. I still do.

"Isn't that great, Laxus?" Bickslow asked me. Of course, I was still in a state of shock. Was it all too good to be true? Did I even deserve to be allowed back? "Now the Raijinshuu is complete again!" Evergreen exclaimed, hugging my arm tightly.

"I… Um… I guess?" I muttered. It was still hard to believe. Hell, Freed broke out into tears! He started crying, praising Gildarts. "Gildarts…. What a guy…. What a guy…." He kept repeating.

"If that's what the fifth master rules, then we have no choice but to obey." I heard Gramps say, and I don't think there was ever a moment I've been happier. Well, maybe the day I married your mother, or the day you came into my life.

"_The second: I appoint Mr. Makarov Dreyar as the sixth master of Fairy Tail."_

"Me again?!" Gramps roared. The whole guild started laughing. Even I gave a chuckle.

"After all is said and done, we went back to normal." Alzack spoke up.

"Nothing is wrong with that." His wife, Bisca, answered.

"Old mustache man!" their daughter screamed.

"That old man is incredibly strong." Bisca lectured her daughter.

"_I'm going to travel for a while. But I'll come back when I'm in the mood. Until then, take care."_

"Here you go." Mira handed a letter to Cana. I felt a sudden surge of anger towards the old man. After all, he just left her alone again. Cana's sad look only fueled my anger. She pulled out a _'Call Gildarts' _card.

"_And Cana. I'm sorry for going off without warning. But if you want to meet anytime, or need my help, use the card. I'll come as fast as possible."_

Cana ripped it, smirking. "I don't need it!" She announced. But I knew better than that. I had known her longer than anyone else. I could see the sadness hidden in her eyes. I swear, if the old man had been there, I would have personally punched him, even though it's because of him I'm allowed back into the guild.

"Cana…" Erza spoke.

"I told you things were fine between us the way they were, old man!"

"_Fairy Tail is my home. I will return. I pray that by then, Fairy Tail will once again be Fiore's Number 1 guild. But that's not my duty. It's yours. That's your last job, Master. To make Fairy Tail Fiore's number one guild again!"_

"My last job?! Jackass! Fine, no one else will be master! I'll be master till the day I die! Someone pour me a drink! Now!" Gramps roared. We all laughed.

…

As soon as I arrived home, I sat down on my couch for about half an hour. Thinking. Deciding. I got up and headed straight to Fairy Hills, sneaking on the property. If anyone caught me here, I'd be dead. I snuck past the building, trying to locate the smell of booze. It wasn't that hard. So, I jumped off the ground, grabbing the window sill. I lifted my own weight, peeking inside, before entering the apartment with empty and full bottles of beer and vodka everywhere. I'd been debating on whether it was a good idea to go and see Cana or not. I decided to do it anyway, regardless of what anyone may say. And then she came walking in, finishing a chocolate bar and throwing the wrapper in the bin. As soon as she saw me, she ran over to me and did something I would've never seen coming. "Whoa! Hey! What the hell're you-" She pushed me back out through the window. I landed back on the ground. Then I heard a voice speak. "Huh? Cana, what was that?" Lucy. Damn it. I picked myself up, and waited until Cana was able to get her to go home. Not before Lucy lectured her on cleaning up her bottles, and asking her if she was alright. Cana ushered her away as soon as possible, and spoke up. "Coast is clear." My signal. I climbed back into the apartment. "What the hell, woman?!"

"What was I supposed to do?!" she asked.

"I don't know, but don't just push me out of the window like that!" I answered. She was definitely a handful. Just like you.

"Oh, hush up, Dreyar." She retorted. "Want a beer?"

-(^_^)-

A knock on the door. I stopped packing the only bag I was bringing and went to answer the door, letting her in. Cana entered my apartment and sat down on the couch. "You're leaving tomorrow?" she asked. Of course, we'd all decided to go training for three months. She was leaving with the Strauss siblings, while I went my own way with the Raijinshuu. "Yeah…" I answered. She gave me a smile. A sincere one. Like I said, it lighted up my life. I returned her smile, then plopped down next to her. We started chatting aimlessly, just like we used to when we were children. She's one of the only people I actually felt comfortable around. Still is. I could talk freely with her, without her minding a bit. In return, she spoke to me. She told me whatever she came up with. And when we finally got tired, I smiled and offered her to stay the night. Of course, she insisted we share a bed instead of me sleeping on the couch, like I planned.

"You're sure?" I asked her.

"I trust you." She answered.

So that was the first time we shared a bed together.

….

My eyes opened slightly. There was something in my arms, pressing against my chest. I looked down to see a sleeping Cana cradled in them. And I swear, at that moment, I hoped I could see her like that every morning. Of course, when my brain processed the new piece of information, my face became tinged with red. I could tell, since it got so hot. And now she seemed to be waking up too. Great. I closed my eyes tightly, pretending to be asleep. "You're a horrible actor. Besides, your face is red." Her voice spoke. I sighed in defeat and opened my eyes to gaze into her brown ones. She was blushing too, but neither of us let go. And it was moments like those I treasured most.

-(^_^)-

"Damn you, old man!"

"W-Wait! We're family! You wouldn't hit your own father, would you?!" Pathetic bastard.

"Fairy Tail is my family."

"You ungrateful wretch!"

"And I crush," I started, running towards him, my fist being surrounded by lightning. "My family's enemies!"

He was sent flying into the wall. I hoped that was the last I'd see of him. As soon as everyone figured out what had happened, the started cheering. I didn't care, though. I picked up my coat and left.

….

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Of course!" Seriously, you're mother worries way too much. "Don't give me that look, Cana. I'm fine. It's not like I have some sort of dad-trauma."

"Laxus, I was just worried."

"I know. And it's not necessary." We were back at our inn. I had snuck into Cana's room, since she had told me she wanted to talk to me. We were currently sitting on her bed, my legs tucked underneath hers. We were both drinking beer.

"Alright, alright." She answered.

"I appreciate it. Really. Thanks." I told her, staring into her eyes intimately. She blushed, and I felt complete with her. Of course I didn't realize at the time I was in love with her. All I thought was that we were just two friends, hanging out, like the good old days, you know? Wrong. I was in love with her, without knowing it, and she was in love with me. Wanna know how we finally got together?

And that, My Dear, Sweet Little Brat, was how we grew even closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone that's been supporting this story! Unfortunately, this is the second-last chapter… But don't worry! It's got a lot of Laxana!**

**Enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu roared. The whole of Magnolia started cheering. People were congratulating us, and praising our fights.

"Hey, hey Laxus! Is it true that you beat Raven Tail?!" a random voice yelled.

"Of course, you dumbass! He even beat Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints!" a different voice answered.

My attention was elsewhere, however. "Celebration booze!" she yelled.

"Lay off the sauce, Cana." I told her.

A lot happened. But we were finally back, and I could take some time off. Of course I wasn't going to slack off. I had a tough time beating Jura, so now I have someone to surpass even further. That monster…

"Oi, catch!" My head perked up and I was just in time to catch the bottle Cana tossed at me.

"Cana, it's the middle of the afternoon!" I told her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked me. I sighed, and she gave me a wink.

-(^_^)-

I was finally starting to understand my feelings for a certain drunk. Of course, a white-haired barmaid helped me realize these feelings.

You see, I had just returned from an S-Class Mission. I sat down at the bar and asked for a beer. Mira handed me my beer, then suddenly threw a question. "So, what do you think of Cana?"

Surprised as I was, I choked on my drink. "Wh-What?" I asked, as soon as I was able to breathe in air.

"What. Do. You. Think. Of. Cana?" she repeated, word for word.

"What kind of question is that?!" I asked.

"Come on, Laxus. The others might not see it, but I can. You two are spending a lot more time together." She told me.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked, acting like I knew of nothing.

"You're a horrible actor." She said. Is that true?

I stayed silent, finishing my drink in one gulp. I handed her the mug, then left as fast as possible. On the way home, my mind wandered. What did I think of her? She was nice, beautiful, challenging, drunk, strong, fun to be with, and… So, in other words pretty much everything I was looking for in a woman. Did I like her? I was so confused. I stayed up night after night, thinking about her. Her brown hair, waving down her back, her blue bikini top covering her chest. The Fairy Tail stamp located on her abdomen, the white purse she was wearing. But most of all her eyes. They were beautifully brown, quite large, with barely noticeable eyelashes. And I cursed Mira every night for putting me through this torture. It was getting annoying. But every time I closed my eyes, I just saw her. So I'd decided to take some free of sleep and train instead.

…

"Oi, Laxus!" A bucket of ice cold water was poured over my head, and I shot up in my chair. "What the hell?!" I roared. Surrounding me were Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Lucy, Juvia, Natsu and Gray. "You weren't waking up." Lisanna answered. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." I was too tired to beat anyone up, so I let it slide and rubbed my face.

"You don't look so well." Lucy continued.

"I'm fine." I answered, getting annoyed.

"What's wrong, Laxus?" Mira asked. This was all her fault! So I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with me outside of the guild, into the backyard.

"Damn you!" I roared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what you've done! This is all your fault! Ever since you put that idea of Cana and me in my head, I can't sleep!" I yelled at her. That reminds me, I still have to thank her for that.

"That's not my fault! I just asked you what you thought of her!" she yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I THINK OF HER, OKAY?! I'M SO DAMN CONFUSED!" I roared, breaking a tree with a punch.

"Laxus, calm down." She told me.

I took a deep breath and did as she ordered me. "Sorry…." I muttered.

"Do you love her?" She asked. Honestly, at the time, I didn't know. I got so confused. Well, we did kiss… and share a bed…

"I… I don't know…" I answered, and she saw how confused I was. I ran my hand through my hair in a frustrated way. I sat down on the bench, and Mira sat beside me.

"I'll help you. You seem very frustrated and new to love." She told me. I didn't answer. So, she continued. "Why can't you sleep?"

I hesitated, then decided I needed to tell someone, and she would be one of the best people, since she was so close to Cana. "I think of her. Every night. This is torture." I muttered the last part.

"In what way?" She asked again.

"Just… you know… about the fun we've had together, and how beautiful she looks and… shit." I said, realizing what had left my mouth. I glanced over at her, and she was smiling widely. "So… I'm in love…?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yup!" she answered cheerfully.

"... What now?" I asked.

"Well, you confess to her, of course, silly!" She said.

"But, what if she doesn't feel the same?" I asked, voicing my fear.

"Of course she does!" Mira answered.

"I don't know…" I answered.

"Well, I'm here to help you, alright?"

That gave me an idea. "You can cook, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Could you… possibly help me… cook something for her?" I requested. I never asked for help, but I was new to this.

"Sure!" She answered, smiling widely. Then she hugged me. "Thanks for opening up to me!"

"Right…" I answered, hugging her back lightly with one arm.

And so I spent my afternoon learning to cook. When I finally made something worth calling 'edible', I headed over to Fairy Hills, sneaking into Cana's room. She was lying on the bed, drinking non-stop. "Cana?" I asked.

She turned to face me, then gave a drunk giggle. "Well, if it isn't Laxus! Were you having fun?" Now, I didn't know what to make of that. But she explained afterwards. "You bastard. I hate you." She pouted, turning away. She was clearly drunk, more than usual, but it still hurt. "Why are you saying that?" I asked.

"I saw you, you know! You were being all lovey-dovey with Mira!" She yelled. Then everything clicked together. She saw me with Mira, then thought I liked Mira.

"No, it's not what you think! You see, I made this-" I started, but she threw her bottle at me. I dodged it, but she picked another one up and thrust it at my face again. For a drunk, she sure had a good aim! I put the box down, and walked over to her, dodging her assaults. "Damn it, listen to me!" I roared when I reached her, gripping her arms. "I. Do. Not. Love. Mirajane." I told her. Cana looked scared, so I laid her down on bed and wrote a note, telling her to meet me somewhere outside of Magnolia tomorrow, leaving it next to the bento I made.

…

The next day, she arrived at the time I'd written down. Somewhere in the evening. When I saw her coming, my heart skipped a beat. It was like that now I had realized my feelings for her. Every time I saw her, or thought about her, my heart beat faster. "What is it?" She asked, scowling and looking away.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Because…" She started, but then went silent.

"For as far as I know, I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" I pressed on.

"No it's just…"

"It's just what? Answer me, Cana." I told her, taking a step towards her.

"No, I-"

"You what?" I cut her off.

"I was jealous, okay?! Of you and Mira!" She screamed. I let out a sigh of relief and started chuckling at my own unnecessary worry.

"What's so funny?" she asked, glaring at me.

"I'm in love with you." I said simply, confidently, staring her in the eyes.

"Wh-What?" She asked, her face going red.

"I love you." I repeated, smirking. She just stared at me, confusedly. So, to make her understand, I took long strides towards her, lifted her chin and pressed my lips against hers tenderly. Her lips tasted like the booze she had been drinking. I smiled into the kiss when she responded.

After we broke the kiss, she hugged me, and whispered: "You're a horrible cook too."

And that, My Dear, Sweet Little Brat, was how I confessed to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone! This is the final chapter! I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading this too! Here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**-(^_^)-**

We'd been together for right about a few weeks. I enjoyed every bit of it. She just made me feel complete, even though we argued a lot. But even our arguments felt natural. There'd be no fun without it, you know?

We were now sitting at the bar of the guild, enjoying our drinks and just speaking to each other. When we'd announced our relationship to the guild (well, not us, but Mirajane, to be honest), no one thought we'd be able to keep the relationship going longer than a month. Showed those bastards. We just felt comfortable together, and we'd known each other for so long too. I found out she never let anyone get the best of her (a true Fairy Tail member) and always gave me that challenging look when I didn't agree with her on something. I loved that look.

-(^_^)-

"So? What do you say?"

"I… I don't really know…"

"Don't you wanna give it a shot?"

"Of course I do! But… What if Gildarts finds out? He'd kill you!"

"Come on, I beat Jura. What's another old man?"

She giggled, then gave a smirk. "Okay, Dreyar. I'll move in with you."

Can you blame me for pulling her towards myself, lifting her in the air and spinning her around? She wrapped her arms around my neck and started laughing. When I finally stopped and set her down, she smiled. "You know, I'd swear you let a different side of yourself come out when you're alone with me." She claimed.

"And what if it's true?" I asked, giving her a challenging look. She just stood on her toes, pulling my head downwards, giving me a kiss.

"Then that just makes you more romantic." She whispered. I felt my face going a bit hotter. She smirked, and started kissing me again.

-(^_^)-

She continued drinking from her bottle. I snatched it from her, and she pulled out another one, emptying its contents immediately. I gave her a glare, but she just looked at me innocently. "What? I'm thirsty." She said, after we kept staring at each other for a few intense seconds.

"Thirsty?! This is your fifth bottle!" I yelled.

"What does that matter?! I drink a lot when I'm thirsty!" She retorted.

"At least drink something else than alcohol, woman!"

"I like alcohol! What's your problem anyway?!"

I sighed. Taking care of your ill mother while she was on her time of the month was harder than any S-Class Mission I'd ever done.

"Wendy said that the illness would get only worse if you drank alcohol!" I told her, snatching the seventh bottle away from her. She'd emptied both fifth and sixth in the time I was yelling at her. Amazing. She just simply pulled another one out of the fridge, daring me to do something about it. So I did. Sure, maybe blowing up the fridge with my magic wasn't the best idea, but it worked. "What the hell, dude?!" She screamed. I gave her a smirk. She replied by downing the content of her eighth bottle before I snatched it from her too. "Damn it, it's empty! There's not a single drop!" I exclaimed, holding it upside down.

…

At night, I didn't sleep. Why not? Apparently your mother had some place where she kept her booze stored for emergency cases, but wouldn't tell me where it was. As a result, she got more ill. She was sweating, having a high fever. I did everything Wendy told me to: give her a healthy snack, keep replacing the wet towels on her forehead, checking her temperature, giving her a few sips of water every now and then…

So, the next morning she finally fell asleep on my shoulder when I lulled her to sleep. She'd asked me to sing a song for her. I was confused, and asked her what she meant, but she simply repeated it. So I sang a song gramps used to lull me to sleep with when I was a kid. It worked, and her eyes fluttered shut. She fell asleep on my shoulder, and then the sun came up. When I was sure she had fallen asleep, I tried to get up. One problem. She clung to me really tightly in her sleep. She seemed comfortable on my shoulder. It was almost heart melting how cute she looked. But I still had to get up and run some errands. She had a strong grip for an ill woman.

…

Now, hours later (I managed to get out of her grip after the first hour), she woke up. I'd fallen asleep next to her after I had eaten. As soon as she woke up, she groaned, which caused me to wake up. My senses had been on high alert, even in my sleep. "Christ, I've got a head for ten…" She muttered.

"That's what happens when you keep a hidden storage of alcohol." I answered.

Ignoring my statement, she gave a long yawn, which made me feel tired. I let a yawn escape my mouth as well. "I did have a wonderful sleep."

"That's good." I managed while yawning.

"How was your sleep?" She asked me. Apparently she'd forgotten about last night, thanks to the alcohol. Well, best to make use of it, right?

"Wonderful. I'm fully rested." I answered, stretching as if I had just woken up. She gave me a frown. "What?" I asked.

"You're a horrible actor. Didn't you sleep?" She asked. Alright, I want you to be totally honest with me. Am I that horrible? I always thought I was pretty good at acting. No?

"Of course I did!" I tried again.

"Don't lie to me, Laxus." Then her eyes widened slightly. I guessed she must have remembered some fragments. And my guess turned out to be correct. "You… were up all night… taking care of me?" she asked hesitantly. Since I was so terrible at lying and acting, I decided to stay silent. She gave me a heartfelt smile. My heart skipped another beat. I simply smiled back, and she hugged me, pressing my head against her chest. "Now, you're turn to rest."

"I'm fine, -" I started, but was cut off by her voice. She was singing. If I remembered correctly, this was 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee from Evanescence. She loved Evanescence. She sang you to sleep many times too, right? You of all people should know how magical her voice is. And to make sleep even more irresistible, she started stroking her fingers through my hair. Not even a minute had passed when I shut the outside world out to go and dream. Probably about Cana.

-(^_^)-

About a year had passed. We didn't separate, break up, or anything of the sort. We could see what was bothering the other if there was a problem. But now I was nervous. Very nervous. Have you ever seen me nervous? That's what I mean. You see, I was planning on proposing to her…

I was never one for letting these kind of things out in public. But I always discussed everything with your mother's best friend, Mira. She was really reliable. So when I took her to outside of Magnolia to tell her the news, she shrieked. That's the main reason I took her out of Magnolia. "Oh my god, yes!"

"Damn it, calm down! I'm not even sure if I should propose yet…"

"Of course you should! You guys have been together for so long, and I don't think that's gonna change!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright…" I gulped. "Tell the guild to come here tonight, and ONLY the guild, alright?"

"Of course!"

…

So, when night fell, I was hiding behind a tree, waiting for Cana to show up. I had the guild hide behind houses and bushes. And there she came. Of course, looking as beautiful as ever. I smiled, and any doubt I had disappeared. This was the woman I wanted to spend my life with. It was the same place I confessed to her, so the place was special. And it had been exactly one year and six months. What else would suit better? I appeared from behind the tree, and walked up to her. She spotted me, and smiled. "Hi, Laxus. Why did you call me here?" I didn't answer her question. Instead, I got on one knee, and started giving my own speech. "Cana, I promise to buy all the booze you want. I promise to take care of you whatever happens. I promise to keep you company and not slack off. I've known you since I was a kid, and this is my decision." I pulled out the box, opening it. "Cana, will you marry me?"

-(^_^)-

She walked up the aisle, Gildarts holding her arm. We were getting married in the guild. "If you ever hurt her Dreyar, I'll-"

"I know, old man." I cut him off. The priest started.

"…You may now kiss the bride." And I did so. It was one of our most passionate kisses ever. And I had no regrets. Still don't.

And that, My Dear, Sweet Little Brat, was how I got married to her, and got you.


End file.
